


Starry Nights

by sandswinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Romance, dating captain america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandswinchester/pseuds/sandswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Pretty Eyes".<br/>Reader is a paramedic who ended up saving Captain America’s life after he falls off the Hellcarrier in ‘Captain America: the Winter Soldier.’ Steve ends up asking her out and now they go out to their very first date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Nights

Just as she put the finishing touches on her lipstick, the knock on the door let her know that her date was here. Out of habit, she glanced up at the time to see it was exactly seven o’ clock. Right on the dot. He was punctual but then again, she hadn’t expected any less of Captain America.

 

She took a deep breath. For a brief moment, she wondered what in the world she was doing going out on a date with Captain freaking America, the symbol of the nation. Another polite knock on the door reminded her that it was far too late for that line of thinking.

 

He was here. And crazy or not, she was going out on a date with him.

 

She opened the door with a smile plastered on her face, which automatically turned into a genuine one when she saw what he was holding. “More flowers?” she asked with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah,” he replied with a sheepish smile and holding them out to her. Then a sudden look of uncertainty passed over his features. “Unless…unless you don’t like flowers? Uh maybe I should have asked first. I’m sorry.”

 

She took them off his hands with a laugh. “I love flowers. Especially yellow roses,” she told him, and she could have sworn she saw him heave a sigh of relief.  _Was he nervous?_  She decided he was, and it instantly put her at ease to know he was feeling just the way she was.

 

She let him in while she found something to put the flowers in. Steve took in his surroundings and noticed the last bouquet he’d given her resting in a tumbler on her coffee table. It was faded now but she’d kept them. It made him smile.

 

Because the restaurant he’d chosen was just walking distance, they’d decided to walk. The night wasn’t too chilly and it was perfect for a short stroll anyway. The conversation was light but surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward at all. He was always smiling at her, and for some weird reason, she couldn’t help smiling back at him.

 

The restaurant was on the rooftop and when they stepped into the elevator, it was quite crowded. She found herself way too close to him. When she swayed, his hands on her elbows steadied her, and stayed there. She felt his eyes on her but she was afraid to look up. Something was happening, and she didn’t know if she liked it yet. As she tried to calm her racing heart, the elevator opened up to their floor and they stepped out.

 

The place was full of people and she looked up at Steve with worry marring her brow. “It’s really crowded.”

 

He smiled and shrugged. “I called ahead and made a reservation.”

 

She smiled to herself. He was prepared and had actually put some thought into this. Her dating life had been crazy and dramatic – and painful. This was why she’d stayed away from it all for quite some time and focused just on her work. So after all that, reliability was  _sexy_.

 

They settled into their table and made their orders. Somehow or the other, they fell into conversation and it was so easy and effortless. She didn’t remember much about what they talked about but she knew they spoke of basically everything under the sun from modern music to politics. She was having such a great time with him that she forgot to be nervous and so did he.

 

Afterwards, they walked towards the edge of the restaurant and looked over the New York City skyline. Standing side by side, with hands barely touching as they rested on the railing, there was a lull in the conversation.

 

She felt his eyes on her and she looked back at him with a curious smile. “What?”

 

He grinned. “Nothing.”

 

She nudged him a little and insisted. “Tell me, Captain!”

 

He shook his head, still smiling, and told her, “You have really pretty eyes.”

 

The compliment startled her so much that she blurted the first thing that came into her head. “So it wasn’t just the morphine.” Seeing the confused look on Steve’s face, she elaborated. “When you were at the hospital, you said the exact same thing…right before you fainted.”

 

“I fainted?” he asked, with mock disgust.

 

“Yup,” she told him grinning. “Twice actually.”

 

“Twice?” he asked, appearing to be shocked. “That’s a real big blow to this image I am needed to uphold.”

 

She smiled up at him. “That’s okay. It’ll be our little secret.”

 

He said nothing but simply smiled at her. Neither of them thought to look away and she realized that they had gotten closer than they’d been before. If he reached out and put his arms around her, they’d basically be hugging.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you going to kiss me now?”

 

His eyes widened a little and she realized he hadn’t expected the question. Slowly smiling, he said, “I can’t kiss you on the first date, ma’am. It’s not proper.”

 

He said it so seriously that she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. She turned away slightly laughing and looked out at the skyline once more. The moment was briefly broken.

 

“Aren’t you quite the stickler for propriety, Captain Rogers?” she asked still staring at the brightly lit city. “It’s okay. I find it quite…”

 

The last of her sentence was swallowed up by Steve’s lips finding hers in a brief kiss. When he slightly pulled away, she raised her fingers to touch her tingling lips. “What are you doing?” she asked him in a whisper.

 

“I don’t want to be proper with you.”

 

Her heart was racing. “I don’t want you to be proper either,” she told him.

 

Then before she could say anything more, he captured her lips once more. With the initial surprise fading away, she found herself kissing him back just as ardently. It felt like the entire world around them fell away and it was just the two of them kissing under a starry night sky.

 

Her date with Captain America ended up being the best night of her life – the first of many.


End file.
